Island in The Sun
by pinkrosepictures
Summary: The gang is on a beach holiday, and Sherlock has a plan. A plan to woo a certain Pathologist. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

_First of all thank you all SO MUCH for the ongoing love for " The Consulting Detective and his Pathologist" - and do not worry I'm not done with that fic! I'll always update it, and already have a few ideas for the next chapters. I'm only posting this one as a separate fic because I couldn't possible fit a week at the beach into a one- or two-shot ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, if it was this would actually happen._

* * *

"I can't believe we're really here! It's so generous of Sherlock to invite us," Molly beamed, adjusting her wide rimmed sun hat to get a better look at the beach resort in front of her. A week in the Bahamas, fully paid for. It really didn't get much better than that.

"Lets just hope he didn't fly us out here because he needs help with a case, this island is definitely out of my jurisdiction," Greg commented.

"He said the case was done, is it so hard to believe that he just wants to spend a few days at the beach with us?" John defended his friend.

"Yes," Molly and Greg replied in unison.

"Oh come on, don't pretend you three wouldn't enjoy finding a dead a dead body on the beach," Mary, carrying the Watson's five month old daughter, teased them.

"This is a holiday, and I plan on spending every second of it relaxing with my wife and daughter, not chasing criminals with Sherlock."

"Can you even imagine Sherlock at the beach?" Greg joked. "Bored, overdressed, and burnt to a crisp."

The others laughed, except for Molly, whose eyes were glued on the figure that was approaching them. "You're gonna be surprised," she said a smile curving her lips.

"You made it!" Sherlock removed his sunglasses, making sure to check on baby Lily before acknowledging anyone else.

"How was the flight?"

"Long, but she slept almost the entire time," Mary replied. While everyone else was eyeing the Detective. Dressed in light grey chinos that were rolled up to his ankles, a thin navy v-neck tee that showed of his tan , and a pair of brown boat shoes, he was almost unrecognisable.

"That's my girl," he said with a proud smile.

"Actually that's my girl, and hello to you too," John interrupted.

"I am of course glad to see all of you, you are going to love the house, it has it's own private pool."

"House? I thought we were staying at the resort," Greg asked.

"We are, but in one of the bungalows. Just follow me, the staff will take care of your luggage."

xoxo

"You are officially my favourite travel agent," Greg said, taking a seat on the comfy couch.

"For once we have to thank my brother for this," Sherlock explained. "The owner of the resort owed him a favour, but Mycroft hates the beach, and when my case took me here, I asked if he would extend the favour to Mycroft's family and friends. So John, Mary you can have the master bedroom, I had them put up a crib for Lily. Lestrade you'll take the smaller one over there, and Molly you can share with me."

"What?" The pathologist asked, a shocked expression on her face.

"Separate beds of course, I'd share with Lestrade but he snores."

"Do not," Greg defended himself. "And how do you even..."

"It's ok, I don't mind," Molly cut in, blushing a little as Sherlock smiled in approval.

"Good. I'm sure you all want to rest, dinner will be served at eight. I'll be outside if you need me," with that the Detective left the room.

"Am I the only one who thinks we should tip him?" Greg joked.

"Mary, can you take care of Lily? I want to have a word with Sherlock, or whoever that was..."

"Remember we're his guests," Mary reminded him before she took Lily into the bedroom, while Molly and Greg went to have a look at their own rooms.

"So," John began as he stepped outside to talk to Sherlock, who was currently fixing himself a drink in the small outdoor kitchen. "You're sharing a room with Molly?"

"The bungalow only has three bedrooms, sharing's an inevitable consequence."

"We could have gotten rooms in the main building," John countered.

"We could have, but this is quieter, much more intimate."

"Intimate? Sherlock, what is going on?"

"Nothing, I just want her to enjoy..."

"Her?" John inquired.

"I meant you. I must have gotten too much sun."

"You said her."

"Fine, I meant Molly. I invited her because it's time."

"Time?" John gave him a confused look.

"I've had a lot of time to think, and I want to give this relationship thing a try. With Molly."

"You want to...Can I have one of those?" John gestured at Sherlock's glass.

"Of course," Sherlock filled another glass, and handed it to his friend.

"Thanks," John took a sip from the drink. "So flying Molly out here is your idea of asking her on a date? What happened to simply grabbing a coffee together?"

"That´s a good idea, I should get her some. She's probably tired from the flight."

"Not the point..." John sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. "If you want to be alone with Molly then what are we doing here?"

"I considered inviting only her, but with everything that happened I was afraid that she'd decline. Having you here takes off the pressure."

"You're really serious about this?"

"I flew her to the Bahamas," Sherlock replied matter of factly.

"Just don´t mess this up. She's the only pathologist who has never thrown you out of the morgue."

* * *

_So, looks like Sherlock has a plan. This fic will probably have about 4 chapters – and I will update it really soon (the next chapter is already half done)_

_Reviews make my day :) Love, Laura_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the positive feedback! Here's chapter 2:_

* * *

"Are you done unpacking?" Sherlock asked as he entered the shared bedroom, a white styrofoam cup in his hand.

"Almost," Molly replied. "That smells good, what is it?"

"It's a coconut latte, and I actually got it for you," he handed her the beverage.

"Why?"

"I believe the correct response would be thank you."

"Oh no, I just meant it's so much. The Bahamas and coffee? What have I done to deserve such a royal treatment?"

"Well between the many coffees you brought me, and all the smaller and bigger favours, I'd say I owe you three more of these to make us even."

"Did you just make a joke? That´s a first."

"I do make jokes, Molly."

"I know, but they usually involve dead bodies."

"Touché, Dr. Hooper." Sherlock laughed. "I'm going to change. Finish your coffee and meet me by the pool, the water's lovely," with that he disappeared in the adjoined bathroom, while Molly sat down on her bed, wondering what had gotten into the Detective.

_xoxo_

"He said what?" Mary shrieked, she and John had also gone out to the pool, but had moved their lounge chairs into the shade, to protect Lily from the sun. Well that was the official reason…

"He said, and I quote, it's time to give this relationship thing a try," John whispered afraid that Sherlock and Molly might hear him.

"Well that's kind of sweet."

"Are you kidding? This is Sherlock we're talking about. I know that he cares about Molly, maybe more than he cares about any of us. But matters of the heart really aren't his area."

"You worry too much, to me it looks like he's doing just fine."

"Do you want me to get your back?" Sherlock offered, as Molly reached for her sunscreen.

"Uhm..." Molly hesitated a moment, but then she quickly agreed. It was only sunscreen after all, and asking Mary for help after Sherlock had offered would have looked rather silly.

"Here," She handed him the bottle, and turned around so she was facing away from him.

"Thanks," she pulled her ponytail out of the way, her fingers playing with the ends of it, while Sherlock applied the cool lotion over her pale skin.

"We wouldn't want you to burn. Your skin isn't used to this kind of exposure."

"You're one to talk, you look like you haven't worn a shirt in two weeks," she felt his fingers slip under the thin band of her bikini top, not leaving an inch of her skin unprotected.

"One actually, I tan easily."

"…and beautifully," Molly said under her breath.

"What was that?" Sherlock asked, his hands were now tracing circles on her lower back. The man definitely wasn't sloppy when it came to sunscreen.

"Nothing," Molly looked over her shoulder and found Sherlock smiling in affirmation. "Tell me about your case," She said, and their eyes locked. The moment had kiss written all over it…

But neither of them got a chance to make a move, as Greg appeared and took a seat on the chair next to Molly's. Completely unaware of the tension between the pair.

"Oh, I want to hear this too! You said something about smugglers?"

"There were smugglers, I caught them. Excuse me," with that Sherlock got up and dove head first into the water.

"Did I interrupt something?" Greg asked, a confused look on his face.

"No, we were just talking," Molly lied, wondering what would have happened if Greg hadn't interrupted them...

"I guess he just wanted to cool off," she added, picking up the medical journal she had been reading earlier, but any attempt on focussing on its contents was ruined by the man who was currently swimming laps in the pool...

_xoxo_

"I'm inviting him to the Bahamas, and then he just ruins my moment? This is unacceptable!" Sherlock complained, watching John struggle with one of Lily's beach toys.

"To be fair, he didn't exactly know that he was ruining your moment."

"Please, my hands were all over her."

"Not everyone has your deductive skills Sherlock," John said, to which the Detective responded with a scowl.

"Listen," John put the toy away. "We're here for a week, you're gonna have plenty of moments."

"Help me."

"What?"

"You're married. You have more experience with these things."

"You actually want my advice? That's a first..."

"Your suggestion to bring her coffee was well received, so what's next?"

"You actually brought her..." John held back a laugh. "Never mind, just be nice, get the doors for her, compliment her, but stop trying so hard. The room, the massage you gave her..."

"That wasn't a massage."

"Whatever it was, she's going to think you're conducting a social experiment on her."

"So pushing our beds together while she's asleep is a bad idea?"

_xoxo_

"Do you think this is ok for dinner?" Molly asked, showing Mary a navy sundress.

"We're having dinner, here. You could wear your bikini if you wanted to, I know someone who certainly wouldn't mind," Mary, who was currently sitting on Molly's bed, replied.

"I just want to look nice, this has nothing to do with..."

"With Sherlock?" Marry asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Molly put the dress down and sat down next to Mary.

"Yes I noticed, " Mary replied before Molly even posed the question. "It was hard not to with the way he was all over you earlier."

"He didn't want me to get sunburn," Molly reasoned.

"Yes, in case tonights activities require you to lie on your back," Mary said with a smirk.

"We're friends! Sherlock doesn't, he doesn't look at me like that. At least I thought so. I think…" she sighed. "I think, he would have kissed me if Greg hadn't interrupted us."

"Oh honey, he definitely would have."

"What if this is just some experiment to him?"

"What if I tell you that it's not?"

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun! Lets hope these silly kids get it together soon. I can't wait to read your reviews! ;)_

_Love, Laura_

_P.S.: a bit of trivia, it's Friday the 13th and a full moon, that happens like once every 30 years - so do something crazy tonight!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks SO much for the lovely reviews! Here's chapter 3:_

* * *

"I've never seen him like this," John whispered to his wife. The couple was standing by the french doors that lead to the patio, where Sherlock was currently supervising the preparation of their dinner.

"Molly's a wreck, too. I talked to her earlier, and…"

"Don't tell me you told her."

"Of course I did, someone had to. The poor thing thought she was the subject of his newest experiment."

"That's what I said," John couldn't help but smile. "So, what did she say?"

"She was surprised and she's terrified."

"He has that effect on people."

"Yes, but it's nothing a nice dinner and a few drinks won't fix," Mary patted her husband on the shoulder and went to join Sherlock.

"That looks amazing," she said, her eyes wandering over the mountain of seafood on the table.

"I made sure they only brought best of everything."

"Don't worry, Molly is going to love it," Mary winked at the Detective.

"Why would I worry about that?" Sherlock responded with a defensive look, but that look disappeared as soon as Molly appeared.

"Molly, you look great."

"Thank you," she smoothed down the skirt of her navy dress. "We're having Lobster, then?"

"Yes, and I had them grill a piece of red snapper just for you," Sherlock replied with a smile.

"You remembered."

"Of course, you eat nothing that has its head still attached to it. An odd preference, considering the gruesome nature of your occupation. And a shame because this is the best lobster in the Bahamas."

"The snapper is just fine, thank you," she replied with a smile, before the group settled into dinner.

**xoxo**

"Are you sure you don't want help in there?" Sherlock asked through the closed bathroom door. Tired from the long flight, everyone had retired to their beds soon after dinner – everyone except Molly, whose stomach refused to let her sleep…

"No, don't come in. I'm ok," she replied, but the sounds that followed her answer were proof that she wasn't.

"You're clearly not, I'm going to get John…"

"No, don't wake him up," Molly replied sounding more miserable by the second. "I'll be fine."

"I'll get you some water, stay…" he started, but trailed off as he realized that she wasn't listening anyway.

"You're up," Sherlock stated as he found John in the kitchen nook.

"I just put Lily back to sleep, what's your excuse?"

"Molly," the detective growled.

"Did anything happen," John asked concerned about his friends tone.

"No, and there won't because even if she ever leaves that bathroom, I doubt that she'll be in the condition to do anything – not that I would want to… I'm going to kill that chef…"

"Molly's sick? Why didn't you wake me?"

"She told me not to, but since you're up anyway, you might as well check on her."

"Get her some water," John ordered, and made his way towards Sherlock's and Molly's bedroom, where he found the pathologist curled up on her bed.

"Sherlock tells me you're not feeling well?"

"I told him not to wake you."

"I was up anyway. So how are you feeling?" The doctor sat down on the edge of the bed, as Sherlock entered the room.

"Awful."

"It was the damn fish, it's worse than Lestrade…" Sherlock mumbled, putting the water down on Molly's bedside table.

"What?" Molly groaned.

"Nothing," John replied, giving Sherlock a scolding look before he checked Molly's temperature.

"You're clammy, but I don't think you have a fever. You should be fine in the morning."

"I know," Molly replied.

"Are you sure John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids and call me if there are any more relapses of, well you know…"

"Will do," Sherlock nodded, and John quietly left the room.

"I'm so sorry," Molly whined.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I know this is not how you wanted to spend tonight."

"Molly…"

"No, you were so great today, and I ruined it…"

"The snapper ruined it, and your aversion to lobster played a part, too," Sherlock tried to cheer her up.

"You and your stupid memory, I would have eaten the lobster, I'm not a child. How did you even remember that? I mentioned it once…"

"Earlier you seemed rather smitten with me for remembering."

"That was before you served me the poisoned alternative..."

"You need fluids," Sherlock said, brushing her hair back, before he helped her to sit up.

"Thank you," she took a sip from the water.

"I really am sorry though, I wish tonight would have ended differently."

"So do I," he pulled her sheets up around her, and settled back against the headrest of her bed.

"You don't have to stay with me."

"I poisoned you, it's the least I can do," he reasoned, and Molly didn't object.

**xoxo**

Molly woke up to the sound of crashing waves, and Sherlock's even breathing. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her, and her head was resting on his chest – his bare chest. Had he been wearing a shirt last night? She didn't remember.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as he felt her stir.

"Like I spent half of the night on the bathroom floor," she replied. "I must look awful."

"I could lie to you, but that would insult your intelligence."

"I need a shower," she groaned.

"Are you sure you're up for that?"

"What are you going to do if I say no, shower with me?" She replied, immediately wishing she could take it back.

"If that is what you want…" his response sounded more like a question.

"I…" Molly had no idea what to respond to that. He couldn't be serious, could he? "I think we…" she was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey," John peaked into to room, "I heard voices, and just wanted to check on the patient. But I see you're doing better."

"I am, thank you. I just really need a shower," Molly took John's interruption as an opportunity to get away from Sherlock before things could get even more awkward than they already were.

"I stayed with her incase she needed something," Sherlock explained as soon as he was alone with John.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it," Sherlock got up and opened the curtains to let the morning sun in. "Oh by the way, you and Mary are going to spend the day on a yacht."

"Come again?"

"A romantic cruise around the island, I booked it for Molly and myself but I don't think it's a good idea to take her on a boat today. So it's all yours. We'll babysit Lily."

"Are you serious?"

"Would you prefer if I ask Lestrade if he wants to join your wife?"

John hesitated a moment, but this offer was simply to good to turn down, and even though Sherlock wasn't the most experienced babysitter, John knew that he'd never let anything happen to Lily. "Where's the boat, and when do we have to be on it?"

* * *

_Woo! So the first night didn't go as planed, but the babysitting under palm trees should make up for it ;) Love laura _


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all THANK YOU so much for all the nice reviews! And second of all, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. This silly school thing kept getting in the way, and will keep to do so until the 22nd – so don't expect too many updates from me until then. _

_But for now, enjoy this little update!_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the bungalow?"

"We just got here, and I'm feeling fine…" Molly replied, trying to ease the detective's mind. As nice as it had been to get to know the detective's caring side, she had been more than just relieved when he had finally agreed to take her and Lily to the beach after spending the better half of the day on the couch.

"And look at Lily, she loves it here," Molly tried to change the topic.

"She's sleeping."

"She's not crying," Molly countered with a smile.

"I suppose a little bit of fresh air is a good idea, but not more than an hour. I don't want you to get too much sun…"

"We're in a cabana."

"We weren't earlier," Sherlock reasoned.

"You mean when we were walking here? Sherlock you don't have to take care of me, it wasn't your fault."

"I just want you to take it slow today, I have plans…"

"Plans?" Molly gave him a questioning look.

"And I will tell you all about them, if you allow me to take care of you."

"Fine," Molly replied, pondering about whether or not she should address what was really on her her mind. But the timing was perfect, who knew when they'd be alone again…

"Can I ask you something? It's about what Mary said last night…"

"What did Mary say?" he suddenly looked rather alert.

"Well, she implied that…" Molly started but was interrupted when an elderly couple walked in.

"Excuse me," the woman began. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"No, of course not. There is plenty of room," Sherlock replied, a little too eager for Molly's liking.

"Oh, thank you dear, the people we met here yesterday were horrible, but you two seem like such a nice couple and your baby girl is just gorgeous."

"Thank you, but she's not ours, we're just watching her for the day," Molly clarified.

"Practising for the real thing, eh?" The husband winked at Sherlock.

"Oh, honey don't scare them," his wife laughed before the couple settled into their seats.

xoxo

"So Molly tells me you made some friends today?" John and Mary had taken full advantage of Sherlock's offer and hadn't returned to the bungalow until after dinner.

"Yes, Elaine and Hank lovely couple from California, very infatuated with your daughter – you should be glad they didn't decide to keep her."

"I am, and how are things in the Molly department? Any news?" John asked, handing his friend a drink. The two men were standing in the outdoor kitchen by the pool, while the women were catching up inside.

"I am starting to think that it was a horrible idea…"

"What was a horrible idea?" Greg interrupted them.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Sherlock asked.

"Sightseeing, I figured you and Molly would want the place to yourself."

"Great, did you tell everyone?" Sherlock gave John an annoyed look, before he put his drink down on the bar and left without an excuse or explanation.

"Did I say something wrong?" Greg asked.

"Molly's sort of a sore topic right now," John explained.

"Isn't she always?"

"What do you mean?

"I was there when they met, and I didn't take Sherlock Holmes to see that he liked her. But he was too…" Greg tried to find the right words. "…too Sherlock to do anything about it. Married to his work, and all that nonsense. I thought maybe it would be different here. He is on holiday after all."

"We might be at the beach, and he might be running around in a T-shirt, but Sherlock is never on holiday, mate." John replied, and the two men exchanged a knowing look.

xoxo

"So how did it go? I want to hear everything," Mary handed Molly a cup of tea and joined her on the couch.

"I don't know," Molly sighed. "Yesterday he was all over me, and today he treats me with a level of precaution that would be ridiculous even for Lily. And, to top it of, he insisted that our new chaperons join us for dinner."

"What?" Mary replied with a confused look.

"Elaine and Hank, lovely couple from California, very infatuated with your daughter. We weren't alone for more than 30 seconds," Molly sighed. "Do you think he changed his mind?"

"No, but I think Sherlock Holmes is scared."

"Of me?"

"He's never done this before and actually meant it. This is new to him, and after yesterday's disaster he is probably just trying to come up with a new plan…"

"But the old plan was great…" Molly groaned.

"You know what? We are going to have a spa day tomorrow."

"How is that going to help?"

"It'll take the pressure off, and give Sherlock some time to figure out his next move."

"He said he made plans…"

"And I'm sure John and Greg will enjoy them, while we're getting massages."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Molly replied, a smile curving her lips.

"Exactly, and I'll make sure that John has a word with him. Just to be save."

* * *

_Lets hope Mary's plan works out…_

_I hope you enjoyed this, (even though it was pretty much just set-up for what's to come). And remember, reviews make my day!_

Love Laura


	5. Chapter 5

_I know it's been a while, but I have a good reason. I've started a full time internship and had a hard time adjusting to the long hours, but now that I got used to it, I got back into my writing groove._

_So thanks for the lovely reviews and your patience!_

* * *

"Will you stop pacing? Mary said they'll meet us for dinner, it isn't even five yet," John tried to calm his friend's nerves. The Detective had spend the entire day planing the perfect date. A nice – seafood free – dinner, a romantic stroll on the beach, and a drink back at the bungalow, followed by a dip in the hot tub – depending on how well the rest of the night went.

"They've been gone all day, what if she changed her mind?"

"If she didn't change her mind until now, it's not likely that that one day at the spa will make her come to her senses," Greg reasoned.

"Do you want to go over the plan again?" Sherlock asked, ignoring Greg's obvious sarcasm.

"Are you serious?" John had to try hard not to laugh.

"The plan…" Sherlock began.

xoxo

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Molly asked, critically eyeing herself in the mirror.

"It's just a dress, and you look amazing in it."

"Amazing enough for Sherlock to notice?"

"Honey, he flew you halfway around the world just to get some alone time with you. We're past getting him to notice you, the dress is only to speed things up a little."

"It is a nice dress," Molly agreed. The flowing skirt of the navy frock came down to her knees, showing the perfect amount of leg while the tight strapless bodice hugged her small frame in all the right places.

"It is," Mary assured her.

"Did you tell John and Greg about the plan?"

"Yes, and Sherlock still thinks he's in charge. You will be alone with him tonight. What you do with that is up to you."

"And Sherlock," Molly added, still not sure if she should be worried or excited.

xoxo

"What do you mean, John's not coming?" Sherlock complained.

"I told you, Lily has a slight fever, nothing to worry about. He and Mary will eat at the bungalow," Greg explained.

"And what's your excuse?"

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"I might be a little unnerved by this whole thing, but I'm still Sherlock Holmes. And this table is only set for two. You were supposed to stay with us until dessert, I don't want to pressure her."

"Maybe that's exactly what you should do, make a move before she moves on," Greg replied but Sherlock wasn't listening because he was too busy staring at something, or rather someone, behind his friend.

"And that's my cue," Greg said and stood up to make room for Molly.

"Hi Greg, Sherlock," she greeted them.

"You look lovely, and don't hesitate to call me if he doesn't behave."

"I will," Molly laughed, while Sherlock was still eyeing the scene with suspicion.

"Good luck," Greg excused himself, winking at Sherlock before he left.

"You do indeed look very nice, the dress is lovely," Sherlock finally spoke.

"You don't think it's too much? Mary talked me into it."

"She has good taste. And you don't seem to be the least bit surprised that we're alone."

"Mary also talked me into a few other things."

"So you don't mind that it's just us." He asked.

"I'm glad," Molly replied blushing a little.

"Then, Let's go."

"We just got here."

"If you're allowed to change the plan then so am I."

xoxo

"This is beautiful," Molly said, admiring the view. Sherlock had taken her to a secluded part of the beach – just in time to catch the last minutes of the sunset.

"It's quite spectacular," he agreed, taking a sip out the champagne bottle he had nicked from the restaurant, before handing it to Molly.

"Thanks. So here we are, you and me..." She commented not sure what to do next. Actually she did have a pretty good idea what would come next, but she also knew that Sherlock wasn't one to do things by the book...

"Maybe, we should just..." Molly started but then stopped mid sentence. This was ridiculous, she couldn't just ask him to...

"Maybe we should kiss?" Sherlock finished her thought. "Get it over with, so we can skip this awkward nonsense?"

"Are you serious?"

"It would certainly be a very efficient approach, and I do appreciate efficiency," he put his hand on her should and started to lean in.

"Ready?" he asked, and Molly could feel his breath on her lips.

"Yes," she nodded, before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes...

And then their lips met. The kiss was chaste and gentle, careful even, as neither Sherlock nor Molly dared to deepen it. Both waiting for the other to make the first move...

It was Molly who drew away first. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"What?" Sherlock gave her a confused look.

"It's still early," Molly replied ready to get up, but Sherlock grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to him.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, it's just..."

"What is it Molly?" He cupped her cheek, tracing his thumb over her skin.

"It was weird. I mean… Not bad weird, just weird. I've known you for so long, and you've never..." she tried to find the right words.

"What has changed?"

"I have," he stated matter of factly.

"But…" she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers.

* * *

_Don't yell at me for leaving you here – I'm already working on the next (and last) chapter. But do leave some reviews ;)_

_Love Laura _


	6. Chapter 6

_Last chapter! Here we go:_

* * *

It was like Sherlock had saved up all the unused passion from the first kiss to put it into this one. Molly couldn't help but moan, as she felt his fingers tightening around the hair at the nape of her neck, gently pulling her head back. Mimicking his actions, she started playing with his hair, as well – something that she had been wanting to do since the day she met him.

They didn't break apart until the need for air forced them to.

"Wow...that was..."

"If you say weird..."

"No! Not weird, definitely not weird," A big smile spread over Molly's face. "I wish you would have done this years ago."

"No you don't..." Sherlock replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter than before.

"Would have spared me a lot of heartbreak."

"Wrong again, if I had taken you home with me the day we met, and believe me the thought did cross my mind at the time, we wouldn't be here right now – and I don't mean on this island."

Molly responded with another kiss.

"What was that for?" Sherlock asked.

"Reconsidering."

Now it was Sherlock's time to kiss her.

"And that?" She gave him a curious look.

"Being so bloody stubborn! Anyone else would have moved on years ago," he explained, laughing.

"I tried to!"

"I was dead, that didn't count."

"I knew you weren't dead."

"Details," he shrugged.

"So are we going to spend of the rest of our first date discussing my stubbornness?"

"Well, originally we were going to have dinner, followed by a walk on the beach, and hopefully end the night in the hot tub."

"Why the hot tub when the ocean is right over there?" Molly had no idea what had come over her, maybe it was the lingering adrenalin from the kiss they just shared, maybe a side effect of the champagne, but for some reason she felt the need to do something bold.

"Dr. Hooper, are you suggesting that we...?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Well, why don't you help me with this zipper and make a deduction…"

xoxo

"I can't believe we just did that," Molly leaned into Sherlock's side as they made their way back to the bungalow. She was carrying her shoes in her hand, while her dress clung to her wet body. Sherlock didn't look much better though, although Molly certainly wasn't about to complain that he hadn't bothered to close more than one button on his shirt.

"I can't believe _you_ just did that…" Sherlock replied laughing.

"I do things!" Molly defended herself.

"Yes, I just didn't think you'd do them on the first date."

"We've had a 100 dates."

"If you count every time we stood over a corpse together..."

"You go on a date to spend time with someone you like. That's what we did," she explained.

"Still I´m glad we waited until now."

"Why?"

"Because going skinny dipping in the Thames sounds like a horrible idea, Molly," he responded, nudging her.

"You're unbelievable," Molly stopped and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him when…

"Look at the two of you…" Greg interrupted them.

"You're all here..." Sherlock noted. Greg, John and Mary were gathered by the pool, trying their best to appear casual, but it was obvious that they had been waiting for the couple.

"Was there a rainstorm on the other side of the island?" John teased, addressing their drenched appearance.

"We went for a little swim," Molly explained blushing.

"Needed to cool off, mate?" Greg commented, winking at Sherlock.

"Are you done?" Sherlock huffed.

"Not quite," Mary said before getting up to hug Molly and then Sherlock, whispering something into his ear before she let go.

"John would kill you," the Detective replied.

"Yes, but first he'd help me," Mary replied, before she went back to her husband. "Come on, I think Lily's crying."

"Yes, I think I hear it, too. Good night guys."

"I should go, too. See if they need help with their sleeping baby," Greg excused himself.

"You really don't have to..." Molly started, but Sherlock stopped her.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," he put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to one of the lounge chairs.

"What did Mary say to you?" Molly asked, as Sherlock put a towel around her shoulders.

"She just told me what she'll do to me if I mess this up."

"You better don't then. I know how to get rid of a body."

"And that is only one of the reasons why I won't," he laughed, as he settled into the chair with her.

"So," Molly began, "what sort of grand plans do you have for the rest of this holiday?"

"I was hoping that once my plan worked out, we'd just...you know enjoy ourselves."

"I think I can get behind that," Molly replied, closing the distance between them, not caring that their friends were still watching them from a safe distance. And judging by Sherlock's response, neither did he.

* * *

_And that's a wrap! I know it was short, but I wanted to leave some things to the imagination ;) Reviews make me smile!_

_Love Laura _


End file.
